Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{5}{3z} - \dfrac{3}{3z}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{5 - (3)}{3z}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{2}{3z}$